falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Electron charge pack (Fallout: New Vegas)
|item name2 =Electron charge pack, bulk |weight2 =0 |weight hardcore2 =0.025 |value2 =0 |baseid2 = |item name3 =Electron charge pack, over charge |weight3 =0 |weight hardcore3 =0.025 |value3 =2 |baseid3 = |item name4 =Electron charge pack, max charge |weight4 =0 |weight hardcore4 =0.025 |value4 =2 |baseid4 = |item name5 =Electron charge pack, optimized |weight5 =0 |weight hardcore5 =0.0165 |value5 =1 |baseid5 = }} The electron charge pack is a type of ammunition in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics These small electron batteries are used as ammunition by several energy weapons. Unlike energy cells and microfusion cells, they are used to power rapid firing energy weapons, as well as Tesla weaponry. Production Recycling After firing, there is a chance that spent electron charge packs will turn into drained electron charge packs. These are automatically turned into a miscellaneous item and placed into the player's inventory. Drained electron charge packs can then be recycled back into usable electron charge packs at a workbench. :¹ Due to Vigilant Recycler having Science 70 as a pre-requisite, efficient recycling can not be made at the skill listed in the workbench. Conversion Conversion (type) Electron charge packs can be converted into, and from, other energy weapon ammunition types (i.e. energy cells and microfusion cells) at a workbench, with the appropriate Science skill. Conversion (variant) The player can also pool charges from good packs together to make more powerful variants, which improve damage and bypass more enemy DT but burn out weapon components faster. : ¹ Due to Vigilant Recycler having Science 70 as a pre-requisite, none of the Optimized recipes can be made at the skill listed in the workbench. Weapons using this ammunition * Arc welder * Gatling laser ** Sprtel-Wood 9700 (GRA) * Laser RCW * Tesla cannon ** Elijah's jury-rigged Tesla cannon ** Tesla-Beaton prototype Variants Electron charge pack, bulk Bulk packs are less potent than the standard version, but are cheaper to purchase. Weapons firing bulk electron charge pack ammunition degrade at a rate of 15% less per shot compared to standard electron charge packs, at the cost of dealing 15% less damage to the target and no DT penetration ability. Their already low charge also gives them less chance to leave a drained electron charge pack. Electron charge pack, over charge An electron charge pack that has been given a bit more charge than the standard electron charge pack. Weapons firing over charge electron charge pack ammunition take 50% more damage per shot compared to those firing standard electron charge pack ammunition, while dealing 25% higher damage to the target and penetrating 5 DT. Overcharged packs have a somewhat smaller chance of resulting in a drained pack, though still slightly higher than bulk packs. Electron charge pack, max charge An electron charge pack with its energy condensors charged to their limits, making it more powerful but also necessitating increased maintenance. Weapons firing max charge electron charge packs degrade at a rate of 150% more per shot compared to those firing standard electron charge pack ammunition, while dealing 50% greater damage to the target and penetrating 10 DT. The increased energy output also leaves little chance for leaving a drained pack, with a mere 5% chance per shot. Electron charge pack, optimized Added in Gun Runners' Arsenal, this sub-type causes 30% more damage, penetrates armor more effectively, and weighs less than the standard electron charge pack. The only drawback is a 10% increase in weapon degradation. It requires Vigilant Recycler and can only be crafted at a workbench. This type of EC pack is superior in all properties compared to overcharged packs. Comparison Locations * Hidden Valley bunker. If the player character gains accepted status or higher with the Brotherhood of Steel, they will be approached by a BoS initiate saying that they have placed recycled ammunition in a box at the bottom of the entrance stairs to the L1 area. The box will be replenished randomly with electron charge packs, microfusion cells and small energy cells whenever you enter L1, giving a continuous supply of energy weapons ammunition. * Fiends around Vault 3 and Westside usually have electron charge packs or their drained variant if they have a laser RCW. Sometimes may also be found on Fiends who lack any compatible weapons. * The Great Khan armorer sells bulk, over charge, and standard electron charge packs. Category:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas craftable ammunition Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal ammunition ru:Электронный заряд (Fallout: New Vegas)